Context is for the Weak
by Flying Pyro of Doom
Summary: Lavi loves to annoy people to the best of his ability. unfortunately for Kanda, He likes to pick on the people he loves most. Poor, poor Kanda. Shameless fluff, implied making out. Lavi/Kanda. Drabble-thing.


It was common knowledge that Kanda cherished his days off, and wasn't to be disturbed while he relaxed for the brief moments his work schedule would allow. Generally, he would completely hide himself from the rest of the exorcists by locking himself in his room for hours at a time, only coming out when food was absolutely necessary. The whole "locking himself in his room" thing was a good indicator that he didn't want to interact with the human race, yet some people still felt the need to intrude on his peace.

The main perpetrator was, of course, Lavi. He'd realized once he and Kanda had become…whatever they were (Kanda disapproved of the words "relationship" and "couple", and Lavi preferred "spouses" and "boyfriends", purely because he knew how much they ticked off Kanda.) that he was granted a few extra privileges, though he didn't seem to understand that endless access to Kanda's room was not on the list. That didn't stop him from randomly barging in; in fact, it seemed to encourage him, much to Kanda's dismay.

Lavi knew exactly how much Kanda hated it, and that was exactly what he was focusing on as he walked into the other's room completely unannounced and ready to pick on his faux husband 'till he was thrown out. He wasn't surprised to find Kanda alone with a book on the end of a couch, as happy as a clam, though clearly not showing it. That was why Lavi, being the instigator he so clearly was, nonchalantly walked up to him, crouched down, and looked just over the edge of the book, hoping that he could be cute enough to get his attention for at least a moment or two.

"What's up, Yuu?"

He won no more than a glance and grunt, and so plan A was left behind for the more obnoxious plan B.

"Oh really? Life's that interesting?"

He got a second glance, and in response grabbed the book out of Kanda's hands.

"So, what's this about? Hum?"

This, of course, did not make Kanda a happy little clam like he had been not moments before. He watched as Lavi plopped himself down on his couch, with his book, in his room, and decided to skip over his civil requests for his stolen property and moved right on to just flat out fighting for it. With an angry sound that was almost like a growl he lunged at Lavi, who had shoved the book up the back of his shirt and was grinning like a moron, and pinned him to the couch.

"Oh, aggressive today, are we? Nice to see you too!"

This only grated on Kanda's nerves even more as he glared down at that aggravating grin beneath him.

"Give it back. NOW."

The grin only grew.

"And what if I won't?"

Instead of answering, Kanda decided that actions would most definitely speak louder than words in his situation. He shifted his weight against the couch, and used his newly freed hand to reach up the back of the other's shirt.

At that point, Lavi knew his plan was perfect, and so there was no problem with him taking the book from his handy-dandy hiding place under the pillow, slipping it in his hand furthest from Kanda's view, and chucking it as hard as possible at the other side of the room. It hit the wall with as loud thud, which happened to alert Kanda that the book was very much gone, and yet his hand was still very much up his shirt. Lavi grinned up at him yet again, and rolled onto the hand half way up his back, making it very difficult for it to be removed.

"So, would I get slapped if I asked 'wanna make out?'?"

Kanda glared down at him, but still made no move to remove his hand.

It was during that moment of tension that there was a knock at the door, and before Kanda had time to even think of yelling some snarky remark at it, Lavi threw out a "Come in!"

The door opened before Kanda could stop it, and in walked Allen and Krory, neither of which were expecting what they found. Allen simply did an about-face, and marched back out, throwing an "I didn't need to see that!" over his shoulder as he walked away. Krory spluttered something incoherent that may or may not have been an apology before basically sprinting out the door.

Lavi, who felt the need to make things even worse for Kanda, only had one thing to add.

"Could you close the door on your way out? Maybe lock it for us?"

Kanda looked back down at the figure pinned beneath him, who was still smirking like mad.

"You never answered my question! Wanna make out?"

"Shouldn't you go explain to them what just happened?"

Lavi thought about that for a moment or two, and looked back up.

"Naw, they don't need to know. Sometimes life's better without the explanations!"

Kanda sighed, and noticed that his arm was getting very uncomfortable.

"Well?"

Lavi was looking at him rather impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Ugh. Do you want to make out? With me? Right now. Here? On your couch? I can't make it any clearer than that!

Kanda didn't have a response to that, and realized that this was also a moment where actions spoke louder than words.

* * *

Author's Notes:

-I've got this thing when I write Lavi, I can't help but have him use all of these old-timesy sayings like "Happy as a clam" and other things. I'm not sure why.

-"Wanna make out?" is a question common in one of my favorite manga, Bizenghast.

-This idea is SO overused. I know. But it seemed fun, so I thought I'd try it anyway.

Serious Notes:  
Alright, so. Yeah. I danced around writing a make out scene. I've never been able to write anything more then a kiss on the forehead or cheek, so I'm sorry for that. Even though I avoided actually writing a kiss like i would the plague, I'm still rather proud of this. After all, it is my first try at -Man! I'd love to hear what you've got to say, and thanks so much for reading!

Love and Crackers,

~Ali

-Man is in no way mine. none of it. not one bit. all I've got is my copies of the manga.


End file.
